Pink Reborn
'Summary' Wolf has made Blue a bit more awesome for Pink, But now Wolf thinks it's time to do the same for Pink. 'Transcript' (Pink was at home while Blue took Blink out to the park. She was reading Hunger Dames until Wolf burst through the door and breaks it) Wolf: Hello boring world! Pink: Wolf you dick! You're paying for that! Wolf: Not today Pink because it's time for you to go on a life changing adventure. Pink: I'm not really an adventure type girl. (continues reading) Wolf: Too bad, let's go! (Puts Pink in a body bag and carries her out) Pink: (muffles) Hey! Let me out you retard! (Later Pink suddenly wakes up in a cargo plane) Pink: W- Where am I!? WOLF! Wolf: (calls over from the cockpit) Over here Pink and good afternoon. Pink: W-where are we going? Wolf: Don't know and that's the idea. (Pink face palms) Wolf: Don't worry, I planned to get us to a place we've never been to. (Cargo Plane lands) Pink: (gets out) Where are we? Wolf: (presses a button and blows up the plane) Lost now. Pink: Wolf! Are you insane!? What the fuck do we do now!? Wolf: We have to get back to civilization while facing harsh forest mountain terrains, wild animals, possible bandits, and starvation. Pink: Seriously!? Wolf: I made Blue a lot more awesome and I think it's time to do the same for you now. Pink: What!? You can't... I... (sighs) Fine! since I have no other option, let's just get this over with so I can go home. Wolf: I say it's about maybe over a hundred miles to the mountain and then another hundred to any possible town. Pink: (face palms) I can't believe I'm doing this. Wolf: Operation Pink Reborn has begun! (walks off) (hours later they come to a river) Pink: (pants) Are we there yet? Wolf: Not even a forth of the way yet. Hills tend to slow us down and the mountain far ahead will slow us even further. (Pink begins to get thirsty) Pink: Can we at least have a drink? Wolf: Sure. (Pink bends down to drink from the river) Wolf: just make sure nothing is pissing in the water upstream. (Shows a deer pissing in the water) (Pink spits the water out) Pink: Ugh! Gross! Wolf: Now you learned your first lesson. We're making progress. Pink: This is crazy! Wolf: You're with me, everything we be crazy. Pink: It's getting pretty late, should we rest up? Wolf: We should find a place in the woods. (Later Wolf makes his tent from branches and watches Pink struggle with making her tent out of branches) Pink: Come on! Go up! (tries to keep stacked branches from falling) Argh! Wolf: You need to find a new fresh branch to use as a rope substitute. Pink: Fine! (goes to find branches) Wolf: Your doing fine. (Pink finally finishes setting up her tent) Pink: Phew! Finally. Wolf: (relaxing in his tent) That wasn't too hard now was it? Pink: I guess not. (gets into her tent) You could have told me earlier how to do this. Wolf: Sorry, i was having too much fun watching. Pink: Hmph! (Stays quiet for a while) Still, it was pretty cool to make a tent out of nothing. Wolf: (feels the temperature) It will get cold tonight. Make sure you dig a hole to sleep in. Pink: (disgusted) I think I'm alright. (A cold Wind blows through) Wolf: it's survival of the fittest out here Pink. Pink: (shivers) So cold.... Alright fine. (digs a hole and gets in it) Wolf: Well I guess we can say that you are a dirty girl now. (Laughs) Pink: (laughs) Oh you. (goes to sleep) (Next morning there is a low mist) Pink: (wakes up) Huh? What's going on? Wolf: (already up and cooking fish and rabbit with a side of berries) It's mostly like this in the wild. Pink: What are you doing!? Wolf: Breakfast of course. Fresh fish, diced rabbit, and some fresh berries. Pink: (disgusted) Ugh! Rabbit!? Wolf: Sorry the forest was out of gourmet meals. (Pink sits on a large log waiting for her breakfast. Wolf then gives her a washed flat thin rock as her plate with her food on it) Pink: (eats some of her breakfast) Hmm, not bad. Wolf: Has some herbs I found in the forest to give it a little kick. Pink: (continues eating) Didn't know you cooked. Wolf: You have to know these things in survival. Remember you have to become the top predator in the wild. There is no second chances so do it the first time. Eat what you can find. Pink: Oh! Okay... I guess. (continues eating) (after camp was taken down, they continue on. along the way Wolf teaches her how to find shelter, food, and first aid in the wild. then later show Pink to make weapons, clothes, and tools from branches, animal skin, vines, and rock. The rest he taught her was how to hunt. Soon the reached the mountain and cross large gaps and climb tall cliff sides. The both reach the other side of the mountain and see a small town far off below) Pink: (reaches the top and sees the view) Wow! this is beautiful. Wolf: I would say this is second place of sights I like to see. Pink: Really? what would you call more beautiful than this? Wolf: I, particularly, like the smoke and desolated view of a war. the sounds of guns and bomb mixed with Screams of death and terror leaves a pleasurable chill down my spine. Pink: (stares at Wolf disturbed) Yeah... well whatever works for you. Wolf: Well since it's all downhill from here it won't take as long walking up the mountain. Pink: I hate to say this Wolf, but that was pretty fun. Wolf: It's not over yet. Pink: What's next? (Suddenly Wolf and Pink were caught by bandits of the mountain) Wolf: they are. Pink: Oh god. We don't want any trouble! Leader: Oh don't worry. after we give trouble to your friend, we'll give you the time of your life my pretty one. (caresses Pinks face) Pink: (slaps him) You watch your mouth! Leader: She is mine. I like her spirit. Put her in the cage while I torture her friend her. Pink: Wolf! H- Help me! Wolf: (being dragged away) Don't worry Pink, I taught you well enough! You know what to do now! Pink: (sighs) I can do this. (pulls out her mini-gun) Stay back! bandit: What are you going to do with tha... Pink: (shoots bandit) Shoot you in the fucking face. (fires it killing almost all the bandits. The bandit leader gets behind her and holds onto the gun) Pink: Aah! (Pink is able to back flip over the bandit, causing him to release her. She lands behind him and she kicks him downwards. She takes the gun and aims at him) Leader: Who are you!? Pink: Never mess with this girl. (shoots him) Wolf! You okay? Wolf: Yeah. (dusts self off) Never better. Pink: Why didn't you fight back? you could have easily... You let me take them on by myself didn't you? Wolf: Of course. I wanted to see how you did on your final test. Pink: (smiles) Thanks... I guess. Wolf:(pulls out a rocket launcher and shoots the snow far above to start an avalanche. Wolf the grabs a snowmobile from the bandit's shed) Now let's get out of here. Pink: (gets in the snowmobile) Go! (They speed off down the other side of the mountain as the avalanche crushes the bandit's fort. Wolf then hands Pink a grenade launcher) Wolf: Shoot anything in our way! (As they head down, there are lots of trees and boulders in the way) Pink: Okay. Here goes nothing. (Shoots the grenades at a giant boulder destroying everything in it's way, making a clear path for Wolf & Pink. They drive off the edge of a cliff and taking them to the sky) Pink: Wolf! Jump out and use your parachute! Wolf: I got you! (Jumps off the snowmobile and pulls out a parachute and hangs onto Pink as they float down to a nearby town) Pink: We made it! (They crash into a barn and in some piles of hay) Wolf: Not perfectly, but yeah we made it. (later they make it all the way back home) Pink: I have to say Wolf, this was a cool adventure. Blue: Pink! There you are! (hugs her) Are you okay!? Pink: I'm fine, Wolf just brought me back from a trip. Blue: What? where is he? Pink: He's right... (Wolf was already gone) here? Huh? I didn't get to thank him for helping me. Blue: You? Thank Him? For what? Pink: Nothing. Blue: Alright Pink, what happened? Pink: I'll tell you later. right now I need a shower. (End) (After Credits) Wolf: (resting at Home) I just made the awesome couple. Fox: (hugs from behind) You're a real good friend. Wolf: (tries to break away) Hey! Lets not get all mushy about it! END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes